In the field of dispensing beverages, it is known to use a venturi mixing device for mixing beverage components together to produce an output.
One problem with present systems is that many are not geared for high volume output. In addition, systems lack the capability of producing a single customized output using one or more beverages or beverage concentrates. Accordingly, a need exists to provide improved beverage dispensing methods and systems.
The present invention solves this need by providing a method and system, which provides a single flavored, and sweetened/unsweetened beverage output using a single beverage base or concentrate or a combinations of such bases.